Rin, Maki, and Valentines
by Fluctlight
Summary: A story about how Maki and Rin become more than friends.


**Fanfiction for the 1000 Subscriber Contest on /r/OneTrueIdol.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

At the front entrace of her home, Maki was tying up her shoelaces, while softly singing the lyrics to 'Beat in Angel'.

"…_~(fu)-tari kiri ni naritai … amai kusuri wo agemashou~"_

"Were you that excited for your date with Rin-chan today?" standing behind her, Maki's mother let out a small chuckle.

"be-betsuni! It can't be helped! Rin's the one who asked me hang out with her anyway! And for the last time, it's not a date!"

"Really?" questions her mother teasingly with a grin.

"Yes! Really! Stop teasing me!"

Shutting the door and leaving her mother's light chuckles behind, Maki exited the front gate, and headed towards Akihabara Station.

"Jeez! I wish mama would stop making fun of me all the time! She's just making me flustered, and I haven't even gotten there yet!"

* * *

It was the 15thof February when she finally worked up the courage to give Rin the chocolates. She knew she was supposed to give them to her yesterday, but the sight of everyone giving each other chocolates left her too embarrassed to carry out the task. But today, she could do it. No, she had to do it! Even if Rin never knew they were from her, that in itself wasn't a bad thing.

"Maki-chan? What are you doing? That's my foot locker you know"

The voice of Rin sudden entered Maki's ears, her hands still holding the chocolate she had been about to place inside Rin's locker.

"a… a... a… AAAAAHHHH!"

Her high-pitched scream filled the hallway, causing numerous heads to turn. Panicking at the sudden attention, Maki flew out of the doors to the school, dropping the chocolate as she went.

...

"She knows … she knows … she knows … AAAAHHHH! SHE KNOWS!"

Maki was back in her bedroom, having run from school straight home.

"What am I going to do!? What am I going to do!?" She repeated the question to herself, in a state of panic she had never felt before.

"Aaaah! This is worse than when I screwed up the piano contest! ...Wah!"

At the sudden ring of her phone, Maki couldn't help letting out a small yelp. It was a call from her mother.

"Jeez, what does she want at a time like this?!"

"Mama? What is it? You'll be home late? Yes, it's fine. Ok. Talk to you later."

"…..haaaa…. WAH!"

Just as she had let out an exasperated sigh, the phone had rung again.

"What is it mama!?"

"Um… Maki-chan? It's Rin"

"Eh?! A… a… a…"

"Um … I don't really know what happened today, but-"

*pochi*

Her embarrassment reaching new highs, Maki subconsciously hung up on Rin, pressing the small red button.

"ah…"

For a short time, it was as if time had stopped. Her eyes glazed over, her finger still on the button.

"Nooo! What had I done! How could I be so rude! I'll have to go and apologise tomorrow… But what am I supposed to say!? I'm wasn't ready for this! Rin was never supposed to know in the first place!"

* * *

The bags under her eyes were visible to everyone, and she knew it. The whispers from the people around her just compounded her self-consciousness.

"_Isn't that Nishikino-san? It must be hard being the daughter of that Nishikino-sensei. Practicing the piano that late must be tough …"_

But there was nothing she could do except continue headstrong down Yasukuni-Dori, trying her best to ignore the gossip.

"Aaahh! Why did this have to happen!"

As she put her shoes into foot locker, Maki let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Maki-chan"

It was Rin. She had to apologise, but how? Everything she had thought of last night evaporated, and her vision watered. Instinctively, she pushed past Rin, and ran down the hallway.

"Wha!? Maki-chan? Waaaait!"

Maki continued sprinting wildly away from the persistent 'Matte-Nya~!' behind her. Before she knew it, she found herself cornered on the familiar practice area of the school roof.

"Fufuun… did you really think you could outrun me?"

As Rin stood there, a rare look of pride on her face, Maki resignedly closed her eyes tightly and bowed, giving an apology.

"Rin! I'm so sorry!"

"…? What are you apologising for?"

Opening her eyes in confusion, Maki was met with the sight of Rin's outstretched hand, in which she held the chocolates Maki had tried to leave in her locker.

"Um … I don't really know what happened yesterday, but I thought you'd want these back. You dropped them on your way out"

"Eh?"

"Well, they're not for me right? You must have made some kind of mistake. I know it's a bit late, Valentines was two days ago, but I thought you'd want to give them to Kayo-chin yourself"

"HANAYO!?"

"Eh!? Aren't they valentine chocolates for Hanayo?"

"No! I … I didn't make a mistake. The chocolates … they … they … THEY WERE FOR YOU!"

"EEEEEHHH!? Ah! I know, they're Giri (obligatory/gift) chocolates right! I mean, there's no way you'd like someone like me, right? Right?"

" … -you always like that …"

"…Maki-chan?"

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THAT!? YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT WHAT OTHERS THINK OF YOU!"

She didn't know what compelled her to yell. Maybe it was her frustration at Rin, or maybe it was the fear that she had ruined their friendship, and that it would never recover. Maybe she was mad for her, mad at the people who had made her think so little of herself. She was crying, her tears dampening the scarf around her neck. Flinching, Rin's voice wavered as she responded.

"Be- because I'm not cute at all… besides, I-"

"YES YOU ARE! WHY CAN'T YOU REALISE THAT!?" she screamed. A few droplets splashed to the ground as her entire body shook.

"N-NO I'M NOT! I'm always wearing jeans, and I'm not feminine like Kayo-chin, and I'm not smart like you, and-"

Rin was interrupted by Maki's lips which had sealed her words.

"Wha- wha- wha- what are you doing!?"

Turning her blotchy face away from Rin, Maki let out a sob-filled voice, while burying her face into her scarf.

"N- now do you understand?"

"…"

"... I knew this was going to happen. I knew I wasn't special to you, and that things would just become awkward between us. That's why I tried to hide it. You probably like Hanayo-chan anyway, and you'd never come to like someone like me-"

"No! You're wrong!"

"Eh?"

"... The one I like is ... is you Maki!"

"EH!? But … but what about Hanayo!?"

"Aah… well, it's true we've been together a long time, and that she's a really good friend, but I never really thought of her that way. And Maki, even though we haven't known each other that long, I reaaaallly like you! The way you play the piano is so cool, and the music you make for us is always so amazing, and the way you hide your embarrassment is so cute, and- Maki-chan are you okay?!"

Maki's was shaking.

"Ma… maki…..chan?"

"...ah...ah...ahahahahahaha!"

"Ehhhhh!? Wh- Why are you laughing!?"

"-hahahaha! So- sorry! It's just … I ... feel so silly for worrying so much."

"Jeez! You completely ruined the mood!"

"I … (haha)… I'm truly sorry Rin!"

"... really?"

"Really!"

"..."

"...Rin?"

Rin's pouting face abruptly changed into a snicker. As Maki took a step back, the apprehension clear in her face, Rin extended her left hand, offering it to Maki.

"I'll only forgive you if you hold hands with me"

"Whaaaat?!"

"... You don't want to?" Rin's head dipped slightly, and she looked up at Maki with a slight frown.

"uuunnnnnn"

"... No?" Rin began to withdraw her hand.

"Aaahhh jeez! I just have to hold hands, right!" Maki exclaims, as she grabs Rin's hand.

A smile and a small "ehehe" from Rin grips Maki's heart, and rushed to her face.

* * *

Just the memory how they first started dating was enough to fluster her. While it was incredibly embarrassing, she didn't regret being found out - it was the reason they were now more than just friends. Approaching the station, the familiar sight of a certain orange-haired girl entered her vision. Having spotted Maki, the girl started waving vigorously, and her energetic voice could be heard.

"Maaaaaki-chaaaan!"

With a smile, Maki picked up her pace, and headed towards her girlfriend.


End file.
